Well Hell
by Tish Lian Smith
Summary: Leah as a werewolf at twenty-five. Sam has now quit the pack, Jake's eyes are only for Renesmee, but Leah now has emotions toward one of the other young wolves. This is the prank that the other wolves pull on Leah and the youngest member, Cal.


Well Hell

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violet are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you

**A.N.: **Leah as a werewolf at twenty-five. Sam has now quit the pack, Jake's eyes are only for Renesmee, but Leah now has emotions toward one of the other young wolves. This is the prank that the other wolves pull on Leah and the youngest member, Cal. Rated M due to language and sexual content.

I would also like to thank my sister, Jadiona, for being my beta.

* * *

Leah POV

Waking up to the young Cal sleeping by my side felt good, right. I blushed remembering the prior night. I hadn't been certain at first that he had–in fact–imprinted on me, but now I knew. We had finally decided to consummate our feelings, and I was happy for the first time in a very long time.

Jacob and Seth were hell to be in the same pack with. They were both in the same boat too; they were both in that damn over-abused nanny stage (though Jacob was quickly moving out of that stage), along with Quil. I tried not to think about the other wolves all that much, I was only a wolf when I was on patrol. I couldn't take being a wolf at any other time. Too many of the pack members were in some form of love, lust, or adoration. Or a combination of the three.

It was like with Renesmee and Jake. Renesmee, now five years old, was developed enough that Jacob was starting to feel emotions beyond the best friend and nanny emotion he had always had. He now was beginning to fall in love with her and lust for her body.

But now I had Cal. He had joined the pack much later than the rest of us. He had only joined the pack three months ago. He was only eighteen, and I was seven years older than him. In many ways it made me feel like I was robbing the cradle, but I didn't really care.

Last night had been the best night of my life, being with Cal. Seeing the length of him, feeling his stroking thrusts, touching him. All of it had made our relationship so real.

I started to think, fuck, today was April first. I knew the pack was planning on doing something to Cal and me, I just didn't know what. I had had patrol with Brady and Collin a few nights prior, and they were never good at hiding their thoughts. Though they had managed to keep me from extracting exactly what was planned.

I flipped over so that I was on top of Cal and kissed his lips chastely, before kissing downwards. Both of us being naked definitely had its advantages. He wasn't a heavy sleeper so I knew that he would wake up soon enough.

I kissed my way down the column of his throat, down his chest, and too his right nipple. As I took his nipple into my mouth, he stirred, groaning, "Fuck." A small smile graced my lips as I continued to suck on his tit.

"Leah baby come back up here, you didn't give my mouth enough attention." He murmured softly.

I grinned; he had been awake longer than I thought he had. I kissed my way back to his lips. He opened his mouth to mine and I let my tongue explore his mouth, much the way that I had the night prior. I had more experience than him and he let me lead, most of the time.

This morning he seemed to be wanting to get on with it. He put his hands on my hips and guided me to where he was already erect. I teased him slightly. Running his erection over my slit but not allowing him entrance. He growled.

"Tell me what you want, Cal." I murmured as I moved over him again.

"I want to be inside of you, now." He growled, and with that he flipped me over, and then he was inside of me.

His hands were kneading my breasts, his tongue violently stroking against mine, his thrusts deliberate and powerful. Each thrust into me made my hips respond by thrusting back, as I tried to moan around his lips, but his insistent kissing made it impossible.

I heard the lightest thump at the edge of the room but was too busy to pay the noise any mind. He kissed me even more desperately as he tightened inside of me. I raked my nails down his back, actually drawing blood. He growled again, but this time it was out of excitement.

There seemed to be a haze in the room, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I lived near the ocean, the window was open, and fog often times came through in the morning.

I was getting tighter again, and knew I was soon going to come. Cal's thrusts were off tempo which told me just how close he was. It wouldn't be long before we both came, and hard. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to get even farther into it, as I pulled him even tighter against me. Cal let out another groan.

That was when the smoke alarm went off. I opened my eyes and our whole room was gray, the fire had to be close, "Fuck," I cursed under my breath. We didn't even have time to get dressed or finish what we were both so engrossed in.

I shoved him up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to my bedroom window. He got the picture and went out, I followed him out.

What I saw when I got out… I knew.

Jacob and the whole god-damn mother-fucking pack were standing there. Embry snapped a photo of us in our complete flabbergasted shock.

"Happy April Fools Day," Jacob said with a chuckle.

I was right.

"This isn't funny, Jacob Black." I snarled at him as I put my hands on my hips. I looked at Embry directly, "Embry, you will delete that photo." I widened my glare to include the entire pack, "You will all forget about this."

"Sure, sure," they all said as one, adopting Jacob's favorite patronizing statement.

Jacob chuckled, "The smoke from the smoke bomb should clear up in an hour or so. I expect you both to show up at your patrol shifts, other than that, well we'll be going. Because I don't think any of us want to catch girl cooties from staring at you naked," with that he and the pack ran off.

Cal and I were just made fools of on April Fools Day. We were outside, ass naked. We were stuck this way for at least an hour. They had a photo of us naked that would surely be posted somewhere before the hour was up. We would never live this down, as the pack would remind us every single fucking time we shifted. And I was still aroused.

Well hell.

* * *

**A.N. **Please review.


End file.
